Intertwined
by iLoVeCaRDcApToRsAkuRa
Summary: Levy is always on the run, making a new start. This new start has led her to Gajeel. Frustrating, demanding and completely arrogant, their conflicting opinions create a heavy atmosphere that is bound to lead to trouble. Delicious, erotic trouble. But what if her past is closer to her than she thinks? Will she ever be free, or are their lives destined to be intertwined?
1. Chapter 1

Heyyyyy people! So I this is a new story I'm working on alongside the others. I hope to make it a shortish one, similar to Set Sail For Love. I wanted to know what you thought to the first chapter so I know if I need to drop it, wait or make changes.

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 1

_She ran faster and faster, her heart pounding in her ears as she raced around the corner and down the next street. He was gaining on her, she could sense it but every bone in her body urged her to run._

_He laughed behind her, that dark and sadistic laugh. "You can't run from me baby. I will always find you" he taunted, his pace never wavering._

_She ran down the next corner and was horrified to see it was a dead end. This was it. He had her._

"_See now babe. You got yourself all caught like a rabbit. Now just come back to me and this will all be o...AHHHH"_

The gunshot sound resounded around her head as she sat up straight in her bed, beads of sweat dripping off her head. And so began yet another day in the life of Levy McGarden. As she took in some much needed oxygen, she tried desperately to repeat the mantra that had kept her alive all this time.

"I will get out of this. I will. I will" Levy said slowly as she reached across her bedside table to look at the clock on her desk. She groaned inwardly. "Four pm. Looks like I gotta get up" she sighed as she scrambled out from beneath the sheets to get dressed. Her interview was at five, so she wanted to arrive looking immaculate. She raced around, gathering clothes as she rushed into the bathroom.

Fifteen minutes later she emerged looking sophisticated in her knee length pencil skirt and pale pink blouse. She completed the outfit with a pair of court heels and the odd accessory. Satisfied with the look, she grabbed her purse and headed out of the apartment. The streets were filled with rush-hour traffic but unlike them she was starting the day, not finishing.

The interview was at a block of offices on the other side of town. She hopped onto a bus and took yet more calming breaths as she applied what must have been her sixth coat of lip gloss. It wasn't the interview that scared her, Levy had a flawless record of achievement and more qualifications than most her age. What she feared was getting close to people, to the job only to have to leave it again if he caught on that she was there. Levy shook herself. She couldn't think that way, this was her new beginning.

* * *

The offices looked as she had expected, clean, simple and practically empty. As she sat in what she presumed was the reception area Levy wondered what her boss to be was like. The job description had listed him as a Dr. Redfox, leading researcher into Astronomy at the local University. He didn't lecture, just did the research but according to the University's webpage on him, he was a key member of the department.

Her attention turned to a door that had opened and she followed the sound of heels coming toward her. From around another door appeared a gorgeous blond who seemed to be of a similar age to herself. She wore a smart black dress matched with heels that seemed impossible to walk in. The girl was chic and Levy instantly liked her.

"Dr. McGarden?" she asked and Levy nodded with a small smile. "Hi, I'm Lucy the day secretary. This way please"

Lucy lead Levy off down the corridor she had emerged from. It led to a series of doors and Lucy entered the first one on the left. Once inside, Levy saw she was in what appeared to be a small office. There was a bookshelf stacked high with research papers and journals. A large desk took centre stage and sat at it was a middle aged man reading her CV. She took the seat that Lucy pointed her too and having refused a drink was left alone. The man at the desk looked up at her smiling.

"Good evening Dr. McGarden. I am Gildarts Clive, head of the Astronomy department. I'll be conducting your interview today" he offered his hand which Levy shook.

"Will Dr. Redfox not be joining us?" she enquired. The man at the desk cringed as he shook his head.

"Dr. Redfox is ah not a man of the people" he laughed "He has laid out his requirements in an assistant and has left the task of hiring one to me"

Levy nodded, smiling. She was the same. Preferred to keep to herself. Looked like they were going to get on perfectly.

"So, Dr. McGarden.."

"Levy, please" she smiled again.

"Levy" Gildarts grinned "Why do you want to work with us here?"

"I am fascinated in Dr. Redfox's research into supernova's and I'd like to be a part of it. As you can see I am fully qualified and feel I would be an asset to the team"

Gildarts nodded. "But why here? You appear to be new to town. Why us?"

Levy hadn't anticipated that one. "I feel that…erm…a new perspective on the research can benefit it. A fresh eye is the best eye"

That earned her a laugh. "Well I only really have one more question. Are you comfortable with the work hours? It's rare we find people who are happy to work at night rather than in the day"

"Oh yes. It suits me perfectly" Levy nodded. After all she had been through she had grown accustomed to being up all night. It would be fine.

"That is it then" Gildarts said, smiling. "We would be honoured to have you on our team. You'll start right away" he shook her hand once more. "Dr. Redfox will be here shortly so you can go ahead and wait in his office. It's the last door at the end of the corridor" Gildarts began to gather his own belongings. "Oh, and good luck"

* * *

The office at the end of the corridor had shocked Levy a little. It wasn't as clinical as the others and it certainly wasn't as small. There were two desks positioned in the room, a coffee machine, printer and a series of boards filled with calculations. A large window looked out onto the skyline and a large telescope was positioned to look out at the stars. It was, in Levy's opinion, perfect. She walked over to one of the desks. It had some paperwork and the odd coffee cup, but other than that I was devoid of anything personal. The other had yet more paper. Clearing away the coffee cups Levy made herself comfortable. One of the draws was slightly opened. Her curiosity got the better of her and she opened it further.

Inside was a small black kitten. Upon opening the drawer it awoke and yawned before climbing out and onto the desk in front of her. She stroked its fur, delighting when she received purrs from the animal.

"Well hello there kitty. Who would leave such a gorgeous thing like you here alone?"

A huff alerted her to another person in the room and she searched for its source. A shadowy figure stood by the open door way, arms crossed.

"I would"

* * *

The name is also subject to change, but I wanna know what you think :)


	2. Chapter 2

Really pleased with the positive feedback to this story so ahead of time I've decided to post this chapter. Please let me know what you think to the progression of the storyline.

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 2

As he stepped out of the darkness, Levy was able to fully appreciate the man before her. Tall, dark and certainly handsome, he was the epitome of a girls dream come true. His rugged face was flawless except for a small scar across his left cheek. His black hair was unruly and came down to his shoulders. Those strong, bulky shoulders that connected his perfect head to his muscled chest. He wore a dark t-shirt and jeans, but Levy was able to see the peaks of muscle poking through. He looked like he would have a nice firm butt too, but before she could think about it further he coughed, drawing her attention to his hazy eyes.

"What exactly are you doing at my desk?" he asked, looking at the cat more than her.

"I didn't realise it was yours" she replied, standing. "I'm Levy, the new assistant" she smiled, offering out her hand. He just looked at in in disgust. "I opened your desk and this cat was there" she explained.

"That's Panther Lily. He's mine" he stated in reply. "And I am Dr. Gajeel Redfox. You can call me Sir" he muttered.

So this was Dr. Redfox? He certainly wasn't anything like her as she had hoped. At least she knew where she stood. Speaking of, Levy moved over to the other desk and began to clear up her new space.

"So what can I start helping on?" she asked, sitting down at the desk.

Gajeel turned his focus to her for a brief moment. "You can organise all the paperwork. I haven't had chance to do it yet. It needs to be sorted, typed up and then stored in that filing cabinet over there"

Levy noted this down on a journal she had. "How much backlog is there?"

"Four months" he smirked, dumping a mountain of papers on her desk. "Have fun"

* * *

By six the next morning Levy was ready for her bed. The mountain had been barely touched but she was tired, hungry and above all angry as hell. Dr. Redfox had not only been rude and demanding, but he had refused to offer her a drink, food or even a break in the twelve hours she had been working. She had had enough.

"I think I'm going to call it a day" she yawned as she finished the last word of the article she was writing up.

Gajeel simply huffed. "Don't make too much noise on your way out. And be back here at six this evening" he grumbled.

"Bye then" Levy sighed as she packed up her things and headed back to her apartment.

At home she flopped straight into her bed and fell into the most needed sleep she had had in a while.

"_Levy…levy can you hear me?" _

"_I think she's in shock"_

_Levy opened her eyes to clinically white walls and the soft sound of a heart monitor._

"_LEVY!"_

_She turned her head towards the familiar sound of her best friend's voice._

"_Ever..." she began_

"_Hush now honey. Dr says you'll be a little weak for a while. I'm just so glad you're okay"_

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP

Levy groaned as she rolled over and turned off her alarm. It was getting close to evening and she realised this was her official first day on the job. With a smile she hauled herself up to get dressed.

"I'll show him what I'm capable of" she said "I'll finish all the damned paperwork!"

With her new found sense of purpose, Levy headed off to face her new work day. When she arrived at the office she found she was alone. There was a note left on her desk that read:

**Dr. McGarden,**

**I will be late due to a meeting at the University. Please go ahead and get on with your work. I will arrive as soon as possible.**

**Dr. Redfox**

Well great, so the smug so and so wasn't even going to be there. That suited her fine. Levy sat down at her desk, plugging in her headphones as she got on with the task before her. A few of her favourite songs came on and as she typed and filed she danced and sang her way around the office. She had just finished a particularly sexy dance move when she looked up and noticed Gajeel standing at the doorway with a small smirk on his face. She squealed, pulling out her headphones and holding her heart as she attempted to calm its erratic beating.

"You scared me" she stated having caught her breath.

"So I see" he murmured, walking to his own desk. "You finished the paperwork?"

Levy looked down at her desk and noticed with delight that she had indeed just filed away the last piece of paperwork. She nodded with a satisfied smile and took a seat at her desk. "What's next?" she asked nonchalantly.

"Well I have to write up my proposal for the University. You are free to do as you wish. Set up your desk, make coffee, I don't really care what. Or if you want you can go home early" he replied, pulling out his computer and typing away.

Levy looked thoughtful. "Can I use the telescope?"

For a brief moment Gajeel looked at her as though she had asked if she could take a quick walk to the moon. Then, returning to typing he simply muttered "Do as you wish"

Levy took a moment to compose herself before she stood and walked over to the telescope. She checked out its angle and various knobs until she felt comfortable with how it worked. Then, bending slowly, she looked through the lens and out into space. Currently it was focused on a section of the moon where several space rovers had landed. Now of course it was laden with tracks and dust.

"Am I okay to move this about?" Levi asked, already turning the different knobs. Gajeel didn't even respond, too caught up in his typing. Slowly she repositioned the telescope to look out at the stars. The sight before her made her gasp. Billions of stars filled the sky, each varying in brightness. She focused on a particular one, noting its size and shape. It wasn't until she sensed movement behind her that she even remembered where she was.

"If you turn this one here you can set up the gradation to track height of the craters" Gajeel said, his voice soft in her ear as he came up behind her to turn the knob. His hard body pressed against her and his outstretched arm allowed her to catch a hint of his purely masculine scent. Despite her irritation at the disruption, her hairs stood on end and her body picked up every inch of his as he leaned against her. Her eyes remained focused on the star that was currently displaying various numbers but her mind couldn't concentrate. She prayed for him to move away but he didn't. Instead he remained as still as she was, his arm moving away from the knob to graze against hers. Levy's breathing caught in her throat.

Fortunately the sound of a phone ringing brought the scenario crashing to a halt. With a sigh Gajeel moved away to answer it and Levy scurried back to her desk, pretending to write some notes. She stole a glance in his direction but he was too caught up in the phone call to look back. She rolled her eyes at her own foolishness and pulled out her own computer to check her emails.

* * *

When it was once again time to leave, Levy sighed in relief. Since the phone interruption she had spent the rest of her day researching into supernova's ready to face whatever Dr. Redfox required of her. She turned in his direction to wave, but he was no longer at his desk. Shrugging her shoulders she left the office and headed down the corridor. She was so lost in her own thought she nearly bumped into the blonde heading the other way.

"Ah I'm so so sorry!" she muttered apologetically. Lucy smilled back at her.

"No need to fret Dr. McGarden. I'm perfectly fine. Are you heading home for the day?"

Levy smiled and nodded. "All ready for a nap to be honest" she giggled.

"Ahh long day?" Lucy asked.

"Very" Levy grinned. "And you should call me Levy. No need for the formalities"

Lucy smiled. "Sure Levy! We should meet up and chat sometime. Gajeel doesn't usually work tomorrow so ill stay late and we can order Chinese" she said as she began to walk towards the offices.

"Totally!" Levy called back. Inwardly she sighed. Making friends was all well and good until you had to move and leave them behind. She really didn't want to crush Lucy like the others. It wasn't fair.

* * *

R+R x


	3. Chapter 3

Aaaaaand we're back with Chapter 3 already. I feel so bad that I have millions of ideas for this story but nothing for my others. I'm hoping you'll all stick with me whilst I continue to try to get on with the others. Anyways, this is quite a short chapter, but the next one is super long so please look forward to it.

As always, enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 3

Once again her alarm went off at around evening and as she dressed for the work day, a small smile played on Levy's lips. Making new friends was always fun and despite the hurt that would come later, she had to enjoy this part. Choosing a more casual outfit, she dressed and headed out to work.

Lucy had stayed behind as she had promised and the girls smiled at each other. Dr. Redfox didn't appear to be about and Levy felt herself relax. They headed to the office together and whilst Lucy ordered in some food, Levy set about ensuring that nothing would get damaged during their chat. Once the food had arrived and the girls had gotten comfortable, the gossip began.

"So what made you take this job?" Lucy asked, shovelling chow mein into her mouth.

"The hours" Levy replied, crunching a spring roll. "I'm a bit of a night owl and this job suited my sleeping patterns. Not to mention I am really interested in the field of work"

Lucy smiled. "I took the job because Dr. Redfox is super relaxed. He doesn't care if I need to disappear for a day or a week to look after my boyfriend" Levy looked at her inquisitively. "Natsu is quite sick at the moment. He's bed bound and I'm all he has. Dr. Redfox has no issues when I need to tend to him" she smiled softly.

Levy blushed. "So you and Dr. Redfox aren't…"

"Together!?" Lucy grinned. "Gosh no. Dr. Redfox hasn't had a girlfriend since Juvia almost two years ago. I mean sure, he had the occasional one nighter, but other than that I don't think I've even seen him even look at a woman more than necessary" she laughed.

"I'm not surprised" Levy huffed "he's so rude to people"

Lucy giggled. "Rude? Nah Dr. Redfox is a huge softy really. He's just testing you right now. He does that with all his assistants. Gives them a tonne of paperwork he doesn't really need doing, makes them uncomfortable and finishes it all off with the spilling of coffee all down their top. If they don't quit after that, he deems them worthy" she smiled.

"That explains the telescope…" Levy muttered. "So I have coffee spills to look out for?"

"Yep! But just think, you get past that and you're basically set. Gajeel is always going on about being in need of a good assistant"

Levy blinked at her confused. "He lets you call him Gajeel?" she asked.

Lucy smiled and shook her head as she swallowed down more food. "No not really. But as I said, he's a softy and would never tell me not to. You should give it a go sometime, but make sure you don't overdo it. He will get mad eventually" Lucy warned.

Levy digested this new information carefully. She realised just how long they had been talking when she caught Lucy trying to hide a yawn.

"You should really go home and rest" she smiled "I'd hate for you to be sleepy at work tomorrow"

Lucy nodded. "Alright. You hang strong in there sister!" she grinned as she packed up her things and headed to the door. "See ya!"

With a wave she was gone and Levy was left to clean up the office and fill in the backlog of work she had skipped.

* * *

Having been left alone in the office Levy had become so focused on the task in front of her that she was almost unaware of where she was. Her concentration was solely on the screen as Gajeel slipped back into the office. He sat down at his desk and sniffed the air.

"Did you order Chinese?" he asked.

Levy screamed louder than he had ever thought possible, but was more taken aback by the defensive stance she had taken in the centre of the room. Her eyes were wide and focused, searching the room for some possible threat. Her chest rose and fell in harsh, heavy movements as she struggled to remain calm. She turned eventually to him and whilst she visibly relaxed, she remained in her poised position.

"Oh Dr. Redfox, you frightened me" she muttered "Ah yes I did. I got a little hungry and didn't think you would object"

Gajeel seemed to think this over a moment or two. "Is there any left?"

Levy shrugged. "Just a little cashew chicken and some egg fried rice, but I'm not so sure itll be warm…"

"That's fine, there's a microwave next door. Where abouts is it?"

Levy pointed to the boxes on her desk and watched as Gajeel stood, stretched and made his way over to her. She watched his every move carefully. The way his shoulders remained firm, the way his feet seemed to glide rather than stomp. It was all orchestrated, planned and she was aware of everything that he was trying to make look effortless. He reached her desk and bent to fetch the boxes from beside her. She spotted her fatal mistake instantly, a half full coffee cup that sat directly in front of her lap. She had made this too easy.

Gajeel grinned at her, attempting to distract her whilst he found a way to spill the coffee. But her face was contorted in anger or loathing, he couldn't decide which. She cast a glance at him quickly and he seized the moment. Pretending he was reaching for her chopsticks, he knocked the coffee straight at her, spilling it all down her top. Levy gasped as the still warm liquid made contact.

"I am so sorry!" he said, though not all too sincerely "I didn't even see the cup there. Let me go get you a tissue or something. Or if you want you could even go home early"

This was it. Sink or swim. Levy needed to decide her course of action and she needed to do so quickly. This was Dr Redfox's routine. He'd done this a thousand times before with his previous assistants, but they lacked what she had. Determination. Standing slowly, she flashed him her best fake grin and took a deep breath.

"No need Dr. Redfox. I have a vest on underneath anyways. I'll just take this off" and with that she began to slowly peel of her now sticky blouse. The vest she had described was actually a barely there cami top she had put on simply because her blouse was see through. It accentuated her curves and showed a generous amount of cleavage. As she peeled the blouse off, she caught the look she had hoped she would see from Dr. Redfox. His jaw was slack, eyes dilated as he took in the sight before her. She wasn't particularly sexy, but she hopped she had manage to at least make him a little hot under the collar.

She placed the blouse on the back of her chair and continued to work. "Is there anything else you need Dr. Redfox?"

Gajeel couldn't speak. He couldn't think, breathe or move either for that matter. All he could do was stand and stare at the woman sat at her desk in front of him. Gorgeous didn't quite do her justice. Not only that, but she had totally passed his coffee test, remaining firm and not running away. This woman was good, better than good and it made him worry. If she could handle him, she could be dangerous. And dangerous was exactly his type. Gajeel's mind began to wander into unspeakable territory. What if he could hold her, touch her? Oh how he would love to hear her moaning his…

"Gajeel?"

As if suddenly hit with a blast of cold water, Gajeel shook and focused on Levy. "I didn't tell you you had permission to call me that" he muttered, taking a step back away from the desk.

"I didn't tell you you could spill coffee on me but you did it anyway" she countered smugly.

"Hey that was an accident" he replied, anger flickering across his calm demeanour.

Levy shrugged. "I have work to do Dr. Redfox. If that really is all I'd like to get on with it" she said, her eyes looking at her screen rather than him. He huffed in annoyance, grabbing up the Chinese and storming out to the microwave. When he was gone Levy breathed a sigh of relief. He had looked at her with such an intense gaze that she herself had been fixed to her chair. Just who was Gajeel Redfox?

* * *

Gajeel mentally smacked his head against the wall as the microwave hummed its gentle tune. What the hell had that been? Not only had he failed to put Dr. McGarden off this blasted job, but he had also succeeded in making himself look like an absolute idiot. But goddamn it did the woman not know how she looked?

"Of course she does" he whispered to himself "She's playing me at my own game. That woman…she doesn't know who she's messing with"

The microwave pinged and with a smirk Gajeel removed his food from it and walked back into the office, a plan already forming in his mind.

* * *

Oooooooooooooh tension!


	4. Chapter 4

SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO Here it is, the bigger chapter! I am really excited for you guys to read this one. I like to think I made it tense, exciting and frustrating all at the same time. Please do let me know what you think. The next chapter is hopefully going to progress the story along, so please be patient for that.

Always appreciate your thoughts and comments, so don't be afraid to share yours!

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 4

_The cool breeze made his coat flap about noisily. His breath held still as he listened in to the conversation that would blow this damn case wide open. The target moved out of earshot and he curse inwardly. Why had he even gotten himself into this mess? It just wasn't his place. Suddenly a sound behind him alerted to the fact that he wasn't alone._

"_Fool! Anyone could see you here" muttered his boss. Damn he hated her. _

"_It's the only place I can hear" he replied. He was going to further his argument but gunshots snapped both their heads in their targets direction._

"_Fuck"_

* * *

Levy awoke for work before the alarm with a satisfied sigh. This day would be different, she just knew it. Especially since she knew she had a power over Gajeel he couldn't counter.

"I'll show that smug ass for trying to get me to quit" she smirked as she chose a particularly short dress for the nights work. She matched the dress with a pair of reasonably high heels and a little make up. Not enough to be dramatic but be sure to make him notice.

"Alright" she grinned, first pumping the air "Let's do this!"

When she arrived at work Gajeel was already busy typing away at his desk, so she got comfortable at her own desk and began to organise through her research. Lucy had left her a note to say there were some emails and she had forwarded them. Levy checked through them and got busy. All the while she was aware of Dr. Redfox's careful glare that seemed to be fixed on her, exactly as she had planned.

"Dr. McGarden" he called out, his voice rough around the edges, but with hints of sophistication. "Can you come over here please?"

Supressing a smirk, Levy rose from her desk slowly and began to strut over to him. Her heels made barely a sound against the carpeted floor and she felt the power surge through her as she watched him watching her. She reached his desk and stood, arms folded as she looked down at him.

"Yes?" she asked.

He visibly swallowed and tried to act as though something on screen required his attention. "I would like to apologise once again for the incident yesterday. I'm not usually so clumsy" he said, his voice hiding a hint of amusement.

"That's quite alright Dr. Redfox. If that's all I have work to.."

"I'm not finished" he interrupted, his eyes fully on her now. Damn he was attractive. His eyes were an odd shade of dark brown that captured hers. He had strong cheek bones and his face had that rugged look about it. He smirked slightly at her. "I would like to offer you an apology gift" with that he withdrew a bag from underneath his desk and handed it to her. She looked at it a little confused, but took it anyway.

"It's my way of making amends" he commented. She looked at him sceptically but opened it anyway. Her eyes bulged as she took in the gift. The cheeky bastard had bought her a thong! Not just any thong, oh no. A barely there, silky black number that tied at the sides. Damn him. He was trying to throw her off again. Well he was in for it now. She removed it from the bag smiling.

"I do hope you like it. I do this kind of thing all the time" Gajeel commented, waiting for the anger, resignation and peace that was about to ensue.

"I love it" Levy smiled softly at him. "I'll try it on now shall I?"

Gajeel's jaw dropped to the floor. Levy cocked her head at him, but he was unable to compose himself. Deciding to really get to him, she turned to the side and bent to slip off her own panties. This sideways view meant he couldn't see anything private, but knew exactly what was going on. Putting her panties in the bag he had given her, she slipped on the thong. It was surprisingly comfy and she straightened with a smile.

"Perfect" she smiled again "Thanks!" and with that she withdrew to her desk, leaving Gajeel to do nothing else but stare.

* * *

"I actually think there is something wrong with her" Gajeel groaned as he tossed back yet another shot at the bar. It was five in the evening and he was due in work soon but his best friend Gray had demanded the two catch up. "I mean, she didn't even flinch at the panties, she put them on!"

Gray laughed at his friend as he sipped his beer. "Is she hot?" he smirked.

Gajeel tossed him an irritated look "As hell. And to make matters worse, she knows it. You should have seen the way she smirked as she walked back to her desk. She drives me insane" he groaned.

"Why are you so desperate to get rid of her?" Gray asked. "Or any of them?"

"I don't do partners. You know that" Gajeel muttered "Doesn't matter who they are, how good they are, I don't do them. I work solo. I don't get why Guildarts insists on sending them to me"

"So none of the usual worked?" Gray questioned.

Gajeel shook his head, frustrated. "I tried the paperwork, the awkward closeness. Even the damn coffee had her stripping in front of me. It's like she knows what I'm trying to do and is determined to make sure I can't do it"

Gray shook his head. "Why don't you just fire her? I mean, the traditional way"

"I can't, it's not in my power" Gajeel said, slamming back yet another shot. "She's playing some game that I can't win and I hate it"

Gray seemed to think for a moment. "Why don't you play along? Let her seduce you. She's hot right? See how far she's willing to take it. If she really is just playing a game, she has to have her limit. Continue to irritate her. She can only take off so many layers of clothing. Eventually she will have to back down or…"

"Or we will end up on top of each other" Gajeel smirked. "I see your point man. If she wants a war, I can bring a war"

Gray patted him on the back. "You'd better get going, the white flag has been dropped" Gajeel nodded and stood. "Oh and Gajeel…."

"Yeah?"

"Juvia called. She needs to see you"

"Fuck"

* * *

Levy heard his footsteps before she saw him. Quiet, formulated steps, he entered the office full of confidence and she felt his presence surround her. Ha! If he thought he could recover that easily then he was in for a shock. She waited until he had sat down before she made her way to the copier situated next to his desk. He barely glanced at her as he began to type away. She placed some paper into the machine and set about acting out her plan.

"Oh no" she sighed, looking helplessly at the copier. "We've ran out of paper"

Gajeel smirked. "There's more in my desk drawer. Help yourself" he said calmly. Levy grinned. Bending extra slowly, she opened the drawer, offering Gajeel the perfect view of her ass, complete with the thong he had bought her yesterday.

However, Gajeel had already suspected what she was up to. There was no such paper. Whilst she was rummaging through, he moved behind her and leaned by her ear. Whilst he was sure she was distracted he allowed his body to memorise every contour of hers. Their position meant they weren't quite touching, but Gajeel could already picture her naked in a similar position whilst he pounded her with his…

Gajeel mentally slapped himself. He was on a mission, no distractions. Seeing Levy begin to get frustrated, he made his move. Being sure to make no other sound, he whispered in her ear.

"Forget to change your panties this morning?"

Levy squealed in shock, jumping back and hitting her head on the desk. She recoiled at the pain, rubbing her head and fighting back tears. Gajeel had to stifle a grin as she turned to look at him furiously. "You scared me" she spat.

"I didn't intend to" he replied plainly. "And you should probably put some ice on that. It's quite a bump you have"

Levy couldn't believe his nerve, but the nagging pain forced her from saying anything further as she stormed off in search of ice.

* * *

"Ow!" Levy winced as she allowed the ice to soothe her ache. She could already imagine the bump she would have in the morning. Damn that Dr. Redfox! This just wasn't how it was supposed to go. It was like he was on to her and wanted to make sure she failed. Well she wasn't about to give up! Slipping off the thong, she soaked it in cool water and a few cubes of ice before she placed it carefully back on her head. Walking into the office once again, she put on her best smile and sat at her desk.

"How's your he…are those your…"

"Panties?" Levy giggled. "Yeah, I couldn't find anything else to put on my head" she replied.

"S..so what have you got on underneath..?" Gajeel stuttered, now leaning over his desk at her.

Levy looked at him confused. "Why, nothing of course"

Gajeel stared at her, open mouthed and unable to formulate words. So she was…naked underneath? Oh God help him.

"Isn't that uncomfortable? Maybe you should go home" he suggested.

"Don't be silly" she smiled. "No one here to see but you. Why would it be an issue?"

"Fuck" he whispered under his breath. Luckily Levy had resumed her work. Images flashed through his mind like a wave and he shook with the intensity that they brought. He needed to do something fast, or risk having her take the upper hand. But what could he possibly do? His eyes searched the room for inspiration and came to rest on the telescope positioned out to the window. A grin spread across his face as a plan formulated in his mind.

"Dr. McGarden" he called once more. "Could you assist me?"

Levy looked up at him casually. "Of course Dr. Redfox. How may I be of assistance?"

"Can you come over here and look through the telescope for me. I'm having trouble identifying a particular cluster of stars over there" he answered.

Curiously, Levy stood and walked over to the telescope. She bent to look through the peephole and gazed out at the stars. "Well, I believe that there is Delta 211.K9 and over there we have…oh" Levy gasped as Gajeel moved behind her, covering her back with his front and began to once again trace her side with his arm.

"Continue" he muttered, eager to hear her refuse and back out.

Levy took a deep breath and used every ounce of restraint she had. "Over there we have the sub group Alpha B16, and to the right of..mmm..that is uhh"

Gajeel smirked as his hand grazed her breasts, hearing the reaction it was causing to his co-worker. He'd crack her easily. "Yes?"

"There's the mmm constellation oooh Acubens, also known as..as.. nnghhhh" Levy couldn't hold herself back. Despite her minds objections, the affect Gajeel was having on her was making her writhe in pleasure. Her body began to unconsciously grind into Gajeel.

He had taken it too far already, but when she began to let go and grind him Gajeel felt the situation twist from war to lust. He didn't care if she was playing him, or that he was supposed to be playing her. The way her ass rubbed against his now half erect cock was stirring something primal inside him. His hands abandoned her breasts and trailed down her stomach. This had to stop. He knew it, she knew it but neither of them acted on it.

"What else do you see Dr. McGarden?" Gajeel asked, his voice now rough and filled with lust, his grip on her tightening ever so slightly as he fought to remain in control.

She shivered as a moan threatened her mouth. "S..s….s..Saturn appears to be…mmm.. particularly ..ah bright tonigh..nghhhhh" she leant back further into him as his hands wandered up her thighs. The pleasure now surging over her shut her brain down completely so that she could focus only on the feeling.

Gajeel growled in response. Fuck this was getting way out of hand. He needed to end this. Walk away now whilst she was in the heat of the moment and take victory. All he had to do was stop. Stop. Stop. S..shit she had no panties on. His fingers grazed over her exposed sex and images of the thong she was no longer wearing managed to appear through the haze of desire in his mind. She was soaked already, he could feel her sticky fluids against his fingers.

"Stars turn you on, don't they Dr. McGarden" he smirked into her ear, more out of lust than an insult. She turned her head away from the telescope. He had expected hate, anger maybe, but the look of pure want written across her face through him way off balance.

"No Dr. Redfox" she moaned "You do"

Like a twig something snapped inside him and he crushed his mouth into hers at exactly the same time he pushed a digit deep into her pussy. She moaned loudly into the kiss, responding eagerly and he began to pump her for all he was worth. Her body replied with thrusts and moans that drove him insane. He pulled away from the kiss to catch his breath and look down at her, watching her wanton behaviour.

"Fuck Dr. McGarden. Do you have any idea how sexy you look right now?" he moaned in appreciation.

"Levy" she gasped "Call me Levy"

He looked at her once more, noting the way she curved into him when he increased the pressure. It was sexy as hell and he only had one finger in her. "Beg me" he growled, adding a second finger.

She screamed out in response. "Call me Levy please Dr. Redfox. I need it" she moaned.

_Brrrrrrring. Brrrrrrrrrring. Brrrrring._

The phone drew them both to a halt. They looked to the desk where Levy's mobile was buzzing away.

"Leave it" Gajeel growled, lust still surging through him.

"I can't" she said apologetically. "I have to answer it"

Gajeel sighed and removed his fingers from her to step back. She offered him another apologetic look and straightened herself out to rush over to her desk.

"Hello?" she asked, picking up the phone. "I see. Is he okay? Oh no. Of course! I'll come over right away. See you in five. Bye" she put the phone down "That was Lucy. Natsu has had a heart attack and she could really use a friend. I have to go"

Gajeel jumped up out of his seat. "I'll take you. I have a car and I know where he's at. Let's go"

Before she had time to decline, Gajeel had grabbed both their coats and was leading them out the office.

* * *

Phew is it hot in here or what? xD Let me know what you guys think and whether I need more detail in here. Love you all xxx


End file.
